


29 reasons

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: Em que Chanyeol escreveu uma mensagem de aniversário para Do Kyungsoo quando ele completa 29 anos.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	29 reasons

De: Chanyeol

Para: Kyungsoo

Meu gigante Kyungsoo,

Estou escrevendo para você porque eu sei que você é velho agora, e se tornar velho é uma etapa da vida que nós não podemos deixar passar em branco. Tem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer e muitas coisas as quais eu também já disse. Você se lembra de todas elas? Talvez não. 

Aí onde você está deve ser Verão. O que significa que você deve estar se acabando de tomar aquele sorvete com gosto de pasta de dente e chocolate. Cara, como eu odeio você por isso, esse seu gosto é imperdoável! Como é que você aguenta acordar sabendo que gosta do pior sabor de sorvete do mundo? Você realmente não se sente culpado por esse crime? Nossa, Kyungsoo!!

Eeeeeenfim…

Estou escrevendo para você porque é seu aniversário. E daí pensei comigo: o que o Kyungsoo gosta de fazer no seu aniversário? A resposta é: absolutamente nada. Hahaha. Não fique acanhado por conta disso, Kyungsoo, mas a minha curiosidade é tão grande de saber o que você disse para os caras do seu dormitório sobre isso, que eu até simulei uma conversa na minha mente e foi mais ou menos assim:

O maníaco da limpeza (gritando): MEU DEUS É O SEU ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!

Você (constrangido): Sim…

O carinha que você queria pegar e depois descobriu que era hetero: A gente tem que comemorar em um clube de strip!!!!

O galã modelo: Baekhyun, ele é gay.

E aí obviamente o insuportável do Baekhyun iria ficar por horas falando sobre como ele não tem preconceito contra gays, nem ninguém, porque somos todos os mesmos diante dos olhos de Deus. Fala sério!!! Como você aguenta isso? Minha nossa, Kyungsoo! 

Eu sinto muito a sua falta aqui. Sinto falta de acordar com você do meu lado, e até mesmo do cheiro horrível que o seu cigarro carrega. Sinto falta de poder sair nos finais de semana e entrar no cinema escondendo as comidas proibidas de se comer na sala, porque você é viciado em Ramyeon. Nossa, sinto tanta falta disso que as vezes faço simplesmente porque sinto falta de você.

Aaah, Kyungsoo, se você soubesse o que andei pensando… foram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Esses últimos dias foram difíceis, mas não porque eu me acho uma pessoa difícil, mas porque sinto falta de quando as coisas eram mais simples. Sinto falta de me sentir mais feliz, de me sentir mais completo. 

Sei que hoje é o seu aniversário e espero muito que esse email chegue no horário certo que eu programei, porque acho que você vai gostar da surpresa (e caso você não entenda: foi o exato horário em que eu te conheci, atrasado para a aula de ciências no oitavo ano). E mesmo que essa data me faz sentir um tanto nostálgico, eu também resolvi escrever para você tudo o que eu sempre quis dizer. Isso… vai ser um pouco constrangedor. Mas agora que você está fazendo 29 anos, uma idade tão importante, me sinto na obrigação de lhe dizer todas as coisas que você nunca pode ouvir… então lá vai.

Quando você tinha 5 anos, um garoto grandão ralou o joelho no parquinho da escola. Você disse que apesar de ter muito medo dele, a primeira coisa que fez quando viu ele chorar, foi correr atrás de um band-aid do Batman, porque era o super herói favorito do garoto e você achou que ele iria parar de chorar se tivesse um band-aid que o protegesse como o Batman. Essa foi uma das coisas mais puras que eu já ouvi na vida e um dos motivos pelo qual eu te amo.

Quando você tinha 8, e os seus pais se separaram, a sua mãe chorou no seu colo durante três horas inteiras. Você me disse que isso foi um dos momentos mais esquisitos de toda a sua vida, mas eu vejo como uma coisa linda. Vejo o quanto você se importa com as pessoas que ama, e isso é um dos motivos pelo qual eu te amo.

Quando você tinha 9 anos, e você escolheu o presente mais barato que a sua avó se ofereceu a comprar, pois sabia que ela precisava gastar dinheiro com os remédios que seu avó tomava. Isso é um dos motivos pelo qual eu te amo.

Aos 14 anos, quando um garoto estava atrasado para a aula de ciências após se perder na escola e ter chorado muito no caminho (um defeito meu, tá legal?), você resolveu não lhe dar uma multa de atraso, e mentiu para o professor dizendo que o garoto estava um pouco doente. O professor acreditou. Eu saí daquela escola sem nenhuma advertência, e com certeza isso me ajudou a entrar na universidade. Isso, Kyungsoo, é um dos motivos pelo qual eu te amo.

Você se lembra também que no dia do seu aniversário de 15 anos, você convidou apenas a mim porque não queria incomodar todas as outras pessoas da escola, e aí quando deu por si, eu tinha armado pra você uma festa surpresa? Eu sabia que você odiou aquilo. Eu pude ver nos seus olhos. Mas você não disse nada, porque também sabia que aquele era o meu jeito de amar. Eu te amo muito por isso.

Aos 23, quando você me disse que queria se especializar melhor na área de biotecnologia e aí sumiu do país para fazer faculdade, você disse uma coisa que ficou marcado dentro de mim. Você disse que, no mundo, a distância é real e relativa. Eu pensei muito sobre o que você queria dizer com aquilo, mas quando percebi que o nosso contato se manteve normalmente durante todos esses anos se vendo bem menos que o comum, finalmente entendi. A distância é mesmo real e relativa, porque eu te sinto tão perto mesmo estando tão longe.

E é por esse motivo que estou escrevendo para você. Não só para te desejar um feliz aniversário, ou para desejar que você seja feliz em todos os outros dias também. Não, não é só isso. Eu estou te mandando essa carta, porque a distância para mim está se tornando cada dia mais real. E a sua relatividade, foi o que me fez te amar, em todos os seus conceitos e teorias de ser.

Eu amo você, Kyungsoo, por um milhão de motivos, mas o principal é que porque é você e mais ninguém. 

Você provavelmente não sabia disso, e provavelmente não vai saber tão cedo se não ler esse e-mail assim quando acordar no outro dia. Mas eu espero que, aos 29, você possa descobrir, em mim, um motivo para me amar de volta. 

Esperarei pela sua resposta, mesmo que com tudo de mim, não sei se conseguirei me controlar. Desejo você novamente um feliz aniversário, que você esteja sempre saudável e que o seu dia seja o melhor de todos onde quer que você esteja. E que se lembre que, mesmo que a distância se sinta real demais, eu vou continuar a te amar.

Porque tenho mais de 29 motivos para isso.


End file.
